This relates generally to antireflection coatings, and, more particularly, to antireflection coatings for transparent structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices contain transparent members such as display cover layers and camera windows. Transparent members such as these may be prone to undesired light reflections. Light reflections in display cover layers can obscure images that are being presented on a display. Light reflections in camera windows can create undesired image artifacts.
Light reflections such as these arise because there is an index of refraction difference between the material from which a transparent member is formed and surrounding air. To help reduce reflections, transparent members may be provided with antireflection coatings formed from a stack of alternating high-index-of-refraction and low-index-of-refraction dielectric layers. These antireflection coatings may be sensitive to angular orientation during operation and may be prone to delamination if scratched.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antireflection coatings for transparent members in electronic devices.